


在阁楼上

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 灵感来自逝君小盖盖与白鸽那张图。





	在阁楼上

正是凉爽微润的春末，雨后的空气里弥漫着泥土的清香，彩虹横亘苍穹下古老的城市，好似献给胜利者的绶带，随着阳光的逐渐灿烂消散成淡彩的残影。

盖里克骄傲地捧着装饰精美的花束，神情欢喜地爬上家里的阁楼，坐在窗台上靠着石质的侧壁休憩。

放眼望去，街道上缤纷热闹。时值神殿骑士团举办的年度比武大会，雾霭笼罩的灰白建筑被彩旗与花束装扮得喜庆欢畅，好像冬日里远去的星芒节又重新来临。

那束放在盖里克手边的花，便是比武的胜利者抛向观众席的彩头。他站在汹涌如潮的人群里，瞄准那划过空中的抛物线，一个轻松的跃身便抓住了这份珍贵的战利品，然后小跑着带回家，想给父亲母亲看看。

可家里谁都没在。他的父亲今日要接货，眼下正在外面忙着。而他的母亲去邻居家做针线活，准备晚饭时才会回来。

街道的人声中隐约夹杂着欢笑，音色开朗而热烈，衬得独自远眺的少年落寞而孤寂，好像迷路在凡间的神使。

圣堂的钟声空灵回荡，鸽群振翅掠过窗前，朝着云端展开双翼。几片白羽纷扬飘落，少年敏捷地抓住一枚在握在手心端详。

身后忽然传来重物坠地的声音。羽毛在他回头时从指缝中滑走，朝着街道对面的屋顶飞扬。

是老鼠吗？盖里克翻身下地，将赤裸的双脚套在鞋里，朝着角落里动静传来的方向走去。

“咳咳，咳——！”在面粉白色的粉尘里，跌坐着一个年幼的男孩，看起来不过六七岁，绝对不会超过八岁，正拼命地捂着嘴巴咳嗽。屋顶敞开的天窗正对他头顶，明亮的光束落在身上，金色的尘埃像仙子般围绕着他跳舞。

这是哪家的小孩？怎么跑房顶上玩？也太危险了吧！

附近的孩子都跟盖里克熟，可这男孩的脸他绝对没见过，那身沾满灰尘却依然看得出考究做工的衣服，更不像是这条街的家庭能够负担得起的。

他没摔坏吧？盖里克担忧地靠近前去。

男孩忽然发现地上多了片影子，惊觉地自地上站起来，望了眼少年强壮的身形，转身慌张地想要爬回屋顶。

可无论他如何努力尝试，也够不着那离地数尺高的下缘。

意识到那不可能后，男孩绝望地转过身，后退着缩到角落的最里面，像是想要钻进墙壁的夹缝里般紧贴着，幼小的身子不停地颤抖，好像落水的雏鸟。

“对不起。”男孩嗫喏着低声道歉，湖色的眼睛微红，水光荡漾。

“哎，没事。”盖里克说，伸手想拍拍男孩的脑袋。男孩见状瑟缩着别过头去，眼睛闭上时挤出几滴泪花。

“对、对不起……”男孩哽咽着说，像是只会这句般重复着，“是我的错。”

“可你并没有做错什么啊？”虽然屋顶不是安全的游乐场，可以爱闯祸闻名街区的盖里克并没有资格在这方面教训别人。他看了眼自己扬起在半空的手掌，明白男孩误会了什么，有些受伤地解释道，“我看起来很凶、像是会打人的那种吗？”

男孩盯着盖里克不住地摇头，眼泪却流得更加厉害，“对不起。”

“你干嘛一直说‘对不起’？”盖里克慢慢地放下手，在男孩瘦弱的肩头安抚地揉了揉，“放心吧，我不会伤害你的。”

男孩擦干泪，抿了抿嘴，点头道，“抱歉。”

这孩子的父母难道就没教过他说别的话吗？盖里克在心里万般无奈地想，以尽量和蔼的语调问，“摔疼了吗？你是怎么爬到我家房顶的？”

“不疼，”男孩终于不再道歉，声音怯怯地回答，“从那边的钟楼过来的。”

盖里克想起圣堂的屋顶前些日子刚维修完毕，施工用的脚手架还没来得及撤走，这孩子应该就是顺着那些木板爬过来的。

“你爬上了钟楼？”盖里克感到不可思议。对这么小的孩子来说，钟楼里面那道几乎笔直的木梯可是天大的挑战。

“嗯。”男孩小心翼翼地点头。

“你去那做什么？”盖里克以前偷偷溜进去过，里面只有落满灰尘的木头和散发着机油味的金属，什么好玩的也没有。

“我想看看那座大钟的里面是怎么样子的。”男孩细声细气地回答。

“那你看懂了吗？”盖里克蹲下来，抚摸着男孩亚麻色的发。这么小的孩子恐怕字都识不全，何况那么复杂的玩意。他这么问，只当做在闲聊。

“嗯。”男孩点头，神情认真地回答，“差不多懂了。”

“那你给我说说？”盖里克故作相信地问，将男孩自暗处抱起，走到能看见街道的窗边。他担心男孩在窗台坐不稳，便将他放在橡木桶上，自己坐上窗台，就着阳光替那张小脸擦拭灰尘。

“钟的背后有18个齿轮，还有光滑的轮轴、皮质的履带……大概可以分为五个部分，”男孩神情认真地回答，他的眼眶依然有些红，瞳仁却变得明亮，“最靠外侧的是发条，它为钟提供动力。紧挨着的是传动系统，负责将发条提供的动力传送到相邻的、控制转速的齿轮与摆轴系统。这组系统是钟最复杂的部分，正是它确保着指针走动的精确与规律。剩下的就是些装饰，比如每到正点会出来报时的圣徒像，他们被依次排列在圆盘上，每小时轮换……”

男孩吐字很清晰，将机械钟的构造依次描述，像是在复述事先背诵的课文般流畅。盖里克每个音节都捕捉得分明，可就是听不懂那些单词组合起来的意思。他尴尬地笑着，望着那张因变得干净而愈发可爱的脸蛋问：“这都是你方才看见的？”

“嗯，是的，”男孩声音拘谨，却不似先前那么害怕，“可惜还有些地方没能看仔细。有人上来，我没地方可藏，就……”他又低下声音，“对不起，我踩断了那根木板，屋顶是斜面，你家正好开着天窗……很抱歉，我不是有意闯入。”

“哎，这没关系，你没事就好，”盖里克表面上微笑着，却心有余悸地想：真是哈罗妮保佑，要是阁楼那窗不巧关着，这孩子非掉到街上摔断脖子不可，“你叫什么名字？”

“努德内。”男孩的发音抑扬顿挫，比隔壁唱诗班那些男孩还悦耳。

“真好听。”盖里克称赞着，既是在说名字，也是在夸声音。他像逗街上的小孩那样问，“你猜我叫什么？”

“猜不到。”努德内摇头，却说，“但我或许知道你姓什么。”

“真的？”盖里克有将信将疑，“说来听听？”

“蒙霍安，”男孩毫不迟疑地回答。

“你怎么猜到的？”盖里克瞪大了眼睛。

努德内望着窗外，“那有块招牌，写着你家店铺的名字。”

“你也太聪明了吧！”少年惊叹。或许是他的表情夸张得滑稽，他看到那男孩泪痕斑驳的脸，浮现出浅浅的笑窝，“我叫盖里克。”

“盖里克，”努德内偏着头，细细地品味着，“这好像童话里战士的名字。”

“嗨！你还真说对了！” 盖里克的声音在彩旗飞舞的猎猎声中张扬， “我想成为最了不起的战士，可以一斧子打飞龙族脑袋那种。”他挽起袖子，在努德内面前展示着健壮的肌肉，“为这，我每天都在锻炼。”

努德内也伸出自己的细胳膊，可跟盖里克那结实的臂膀相比，他那只纤弱得好像易折的芦柴棒，“我相信你肯定会成功。”

“大家都这么说！”盖里克得意地回答，“这附近的小孩，就没有能打得过我的。”他看到努德内神色忽然僵住，连忙安抚地解释，“别误会，我只打欺负人的坏小孩。”

“嗯，”努德内扬起脸，郑重地说，“你一定能成为最棒的战士。”

“那你呢？”他注视着男孩湖色的眼睛，觉得那双瞳仁好像夜空中的星星，却比那近人得多，也温暖得多，而嵌着这两枚宝石的，也是他从未见过的，最可爱的脸蛋，“你长大之后想做什么呢？”

“学者，”努德内回答，顺着盖里克手臂的环绕靠过去，依偎在温暖结实的怀抱里望着天空，“研究一切的那种”。

“一切，也包括钟吗？”盖里克将男孩拉近，打量着那身华丽的衣饰。绸缎与金线将努德内装饰得好像橱窗里的洋娃娃，微红的鼻尖精致得好像砂糖做的，看得盖里克忍不住伸手去在那轻轻戳了下。

“嗯，”努德内点头，没有避开那指尖的触碰，“其实比起齿轮的运转，让我更感兴趣的是星辰的轨道，总觉得这其中有某种相似的规律。”

学校里的老师好像也这么说过，可盖里克根本记不住那些晦涩的道理。他顺着男孩忽然抬起的视线望去，蓝色的天幕里有几片白羽飘落，“你在看什么？”

“那只狗。”努德内望着窗外摇晃的招牌。他方才就留意到，阁楼里装货物的口袋上全都印着狗的图案。

“是我家以前养的老狗，不过已经去世了。父亲说，它活到了相当于人类一百岁的年龄，也算寿终正寝。”说到这，他眼里明媚的阳光忽然黯淡，好似有阴云飘过，“可我还是很难过。”

“你们还会见面的，”努德内轻轻地握住盖里克的手，话语柔和得好像方才鸽群翅振的风，“我在书上看到，不管是动物，还是人，死后都会去往相同的地方。在那里，被思念的与被遗留的，会再度重聚，永不分开。”

男孩稚嫩而柔软的安慰透过皮肤传来，好像被猫咪爪子的肉垫按着般舒服。盖里克抓着那只小手贴上自己面颊，“你懂得可真多，长大后肯定能成为最聪明的学者。”

努德内欢欣地点头，靠在盖里克的肩上。他望见远处街道的尽头，密集的人群正逐渐散开，“比武结束了，”他遗憾地喃喃道，仰头对盖里克说，“很高兴认识你，但我得走了。”

“哎？”盖里克有些不舍，他扳正努德内的身体，替他整理好在自己衣服上蹭得凌乱的碎发，“不能再多待会嘛？”

“不行，”努德内摇头， “如果哥哥们发现我没乖乖地在圣堂等他们，会……”声音低下去，他没有将话说完。

“也是，”盖里克想了想，十分理解地说，“他们找不见你，肯定会担心得要命。”他将努德内抱起，放在地上，“我带你下楼，走街上去圣堂。你以后不要再爬屋顶了，很危险的。”

“嗯，谢谢你，盖里克，”努德内回答，“我以后会小心的。”他将手伸进口袋，摸索着找出一块糖，“这个给你。”

“哎？”盖里克望着手心里突然多出的糖果，它的包装是蓝色的，印着白鸽的图案。

“临别的礼物，”努德内眨着眼睛说，清润的音色里带着些抱歉，“我只有这个。”

“谢谢你，努德内，”盖里克郑重地将那枚糖果收好，望了眼阳台上的花束，将它取来交到男孩手里，“拿着，这是我给你的。”

那是很漂亮的花束，可男孩却摇着头拒绝道，“我不能要。”他认出丝带上烫金的文字，知道那是神殿骑士团给比武优胜者的捧花。

“我忘了，你应该一直在圣堂的，”盖里克按照他的思路理解着，“如果拿着它的话，你哥哥肯定以为你跑去了比武大会。”

并不是这样。努德内沉默着，没有告诉盖里克他的其中一位哥哥也参加了比武，从他平时训练的刻苦程度来看，估计结果不会好。如果被他看见这象征胜利的花束……他叹了口气，“谢谢你，但我真的不能要。”

“好吧，”盖里克想了想，自那花束中抽出最鲜艳的红玫瑰，递到努德内手里，“这个呢？这个总可以吧？”圣堂里盛开着很多花，有时候祭司们会将它们摘下，送给附近的小孩。

“可以，谢谢你，”努德内接过那支花，小心地拿在手里，“你抢到了捧花，这是个好兆头。你将来一定会成为优秀的战士，盖里克。”

“而你长大后也一定是最聪明的学者，”盖里克回答，拉着努德内的手朝楼下走去，“因为象征胜利的花束中，有一朵属于你了。”

“是阿泽玛玫瑰，”努德内将那朵花凑近鼻尖，“它有着太阳神的名讳，是香味最热烈的玫瑰。”

“怪不得这么好看。”盖里克微笑着叹道。阳光将那支玫瑰的花瓣照射得夺目耀眼，倒真像是来自阿泽玛的祝福。

他将男孩领到圣堂门口灰白的拱门前。在那宽阔的台阶上，努德内握着玫瑰朝盖里克优雅地行道别礼。

盖里克只在童话书的插图里见过这样的动作，手足无措地不知该如何回应。就在他愣神间，努德内微笑着挥挥手，转身朝着殿内走去，幼小的身子消失在整齐的祈祷长椅后。

塔楼的钟声准时地敲响，被惊起的鸽群再次展翅飞过蓝天。

要很久以后，盖里克才会再次见到名叫努德内的男孩。但在那之前，每次听到圣堂的钟声，他都会想起那张好看如玫瑰的脸蛋和那双闪亮如星辰的眼睛。

2019-04-23


End file.
